1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to scarf construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved scarf construction wherein the same utilizes various fastener arrangements for providing securement of a scarf construction in use by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scarf constructions of various types for adornment and protection of various body portions of an individual are known in the prior art. Prior art scarf constructions have utilized fasteners to develop the securement of a scarf about itself in use by an individual. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,276 to Calisch wherein an elongate, rectangular flexible scarf utilizes a series of buttons coextensive with a first edge is securable with button apertures coextensive with the second edge for securement of the scarf together, wherein alternative zippered end portions to secure the remote ends of the scarf are utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,626 to Rossiter sets forth a scarf construction wherein a rectangular portion includes a plurality of downwardly extending members that include associating fasteners for securement of the scarf about a torso portion of a body member of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,897 to Rosaen sets forth a scarf construction wherein a generally elongate, retangular scarf includes opposed hook and loop fasteners for securement of the scarf together, wherein the hook and loop fasteners are positioned at remote ends of the elongate, rectangular scarf.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,076 to Held provides a scarf construction utilizing various hook members and loops for securement of various side edges of the scarf in various configurations together, wherein the rectangular scarf presents a geometric, multiple of potential scarf configurations to be used by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 121,135 to Wittl sets forth a scarf construction including a plurality of legs extending from a medial portion for securement about an individual in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved scarf construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.